Howl's Great Day: The Temptation of Love and the Defeat of Evil
by funnybunny16
Summary: Howl is seduced by the Witch of the Waste, who in turn sells his soul to the devil. With the aid of some magic, Howl knows that can defeat the demonic Witch of the Waste once and for all!


**Hello there y'all...it's me, funnybunny16 with another story. I decided I was going todo a Hayao Miyazaki fanfic...and I'm glad I did. Next time I'll do 'Spirited Away' or 'Nausicaa in the Valley of the Wind'...so look forward to that.**

 **Anyways, here is the story.**

 **HOWL'S GREAT DAY: TEMPTATIONS OF LOVE AND THE DEFEAT OF EVIL**

Howl Pendragon was ready to go for a ball. He didn't want to waste time, so he hurried and put on a pink vest with purple and white sleeves, before heading down and straightening his tie in front of Calcifer, who was sparkling with fluroecesnt light.

"Wow Howl you look hot." said the fire demon getting very aroused.

"Thank you my royal geisha. Now I must head out to the ball."

"Wait!"

The voice of a screamin harpy filled the room, and low a behold a fat woman was running down the stairs! It was the Witch of the Waste, smoking her cigar. Her ass was a jiggly pair of buns that when she ran down, jiggled. She was a very old and fat lady, and also very horny.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the ball!"

"Oh okay, but come downstairs for a moment, there's something I want to do with you-I mean show you."

Howl was suspicious. What could this old hag want to do with him? He cocked his head and followed her downstairs anyways. When they got down there she spun around and ripped off her clothes, revealing her big bouncy grndma tits with dtretch marks, twelve inch long nipples, big belly and stubby legs, and a nice shaved vagina...but Howl noticed her ass and got a boner.

"Come hop inside me bigh boy!" the witch tempted, landing on the big bed and letting her ass cheeks jiggle in front of him.

"Oh my god!" Howl said ripping off all his clothes. "Okasya!"

He jumped on top of her and plundered his dick inside the witches bunghole. Their echoes and screams of pleasure echoed throughout the house, and Howl felt the interior of the witches bowels rub up agsinst his dick, making his balls churn with wizard semen. He never thought he'd get turned on by old hags, but here he was...and she was better than his wife. With each thrust her ass cheeks seperated and her dark cavern was plundered.

"Fill me with your wizard semen, wizard boy!" she screamed in unison as she swung her puppy dog like hands up and down on the bed.

Howl let himself plunder even deeper into the cave of wonders as he continued thrusting, and then he shot his blue wizard spunk in the witches ass, having it flow out of her butthole and all ver his abdomen. Just as he was doing this, Sophie caught them! Oh no!

"Howl!" she cried out. "Why? Why must you do this to me!" she began to cry. "Am I such a bad wife and lover that you must cheat on me with _her_?"

Howl ran over to he,r penis covered in blu ecto wizard cum, and hugged her. "Sophie! She put a seduction spell on me! I would never bang her but she sprinkled me with her pink seduction poweder of powers! I snapped out of it once I cum!"

Sophie wiped her tears away and pushed him away. "I don't believe you! Even if she did, you could have just used your magic against her."

"Sophie-"

"He's not lying, CHILD," a demonic voice said. Howl and Sophie stared at eachother in fear and slowly turned to look back at the wich of the wastes...and they were shocked with what they saw.

The witch of the waste had turned into a grotesque she-devil! Her asshole was still blue, but her skin had turned violent red! Her eyes had become yellow and repitilian, and hse sported a big tial and held a pithfork. She had cloven hooves, devil horns, and jet black hair. She let out demonic laugh and pointed her trident at them.

"You miserbale piles of shit," her demonic voice echoed. "I cannot believe you fell for me just being a simple old lady without you knowing about my real incarnation." Another demonic laugh. "I have been waiting for this time to come for sch a long time now! Haha! I have caught you in a bad place! Now, I wiull send your two ases to hell while I take over the world. Bye-bye, fuckers!" She uses her trident to shoot plasma beams at them, causing them to decimate...but where did they go?

"Haha..." the demoness laughed to herself. "Enjoy..."

Howl and Sophie were now in hell. Fire burned around them, vommit was covering the floor, and demons with big tridents and giant dongs were walking around, making sure nobody could get by without beign tortured.

"We must get out of here Sophie!" Howl exclaimed.

"But how!? You know the magic."

"I know," Howl said, then he got an idea, "Let's go talk to the devil. Maybe he'll give us a free pass."

They walk tward the throne of the devil...who is sitting on his black throne. When he saw Howl and Sophie, he grinned.

"Ah, Howl Pendragon..." the devil drawled. "I'm so happy you come come down here to join our legions...unless somebody killed you and you got stuck down here...but fuck it welcome to our legions, now enjoy thks feast of rat shit that I have preprared for you and your boootylicious lover."

"Sorry devil," said Howl. "But we cannot stay down. We must stop the Witch of the Waste from taking over the world!

"Did you say the witch of the waste?" the devil asked, shivering.

"Yes."

"NO!" the devil cried. "That bitch! She must pay! She escaped from the bowerls of hell. She is my lover, and I must have her as back once and for all. I need her back!"

"That's what he;s trying to tell you," said Sophie. "If you let us get back up there than he can stop the witch and let her come down to hell to join you down under."

The devil sat there thinking about this situation for a moment.

"Hmm...that is a good idea. Alright, I'll let you do it! However, if you fail to kill her, then you two will suffer the cionseuences, and Sophie will become my bride!"

"No fuck you!" cried Howl. "We will go kill her...now teleport us back to Earth!

The devil summons a teleporter and the two of them head back..they are in the basement. Howl puts his clothes back on and they rush up the stairs to the main room, and get a horrifying sight.

The room smells like shit, and the room that Sophie had once cleaned is 5 times as messy! The room is full of horny demonesses with biug red tits. They are performing BSDM on eachother, oral, with furniture levitating at 20 miles per hour all over the place. Forks and spoons are flying everywhere. Howl heard Calcifer scream.

Howl turned to the fireplace, and saw a demonic teapon, using its nozzle, raping hids fire demon in the ass. Calfier is screaming and trying to possess it so it goes away, butt the teapot doesnt listen. It continues to rape him and filling his ass with its demonic tea seed. Howl runs over and seixes the teapot by the handle and flings it to the nearest wall. It shatteres into a million pieces, but the demon bitches don't hear it.

Howl starts petting Calcifer, whose butthole hasd been brutally violated. The fire demon moans and starts slinking inside the fireplace.

"Where the hell were you guys!?" the fire demon exclaimed.

"We'll tell you later Calcifer," Howl snapped. Howl put some clothes on and turned to Sophie. "Sophie my dear, just stay here and make me a sandwich. Women cannot fight in battles."

"Okay dear," said Sophie.

Howl went up to tke a quick bath and put some fresh clothes on. He combed his hair back and came down the stairs. Calcifier marvelled at his ass.

Howl sped out of the house and flew into the sky...only to come across a horrifying sight.

The city was in total chaos. Houses wer burning and the sky had turnbed red! Citizens were running around and vommiting on the throth. The evil stench of poop and sulphur filled the air, making Howl's nose shrink a bit. Up ahead the witch of the waste demoness flew around naked, her body fat and disgusitng. She had summoned a terrifying creature of the night. It had fifty eyes and twenty one legs, and was shooting lasers from its eyes. ! It was black and gooey and hjad very long penises that hung to the ground and spurt acidic cum! On top of it it had even more penises that had blades on the end for cutting up any airplanes that got near it.

"Oh no..." murmured Howl. "Demoness! How dare you?! You are infecting the city with bad smell!"

The witch of the waste turns to hima and casts and evil smile. She queezes her tits and ecto plasma lava hot bacteria infested milk shot out of her nipples, landing right on Howl's face and burning his skin in several areas! The wizard screams and falls to the ground. He is not dead, but only in pain! He knows he can save the day!

Large lasers and death ray from the black being almost zap him between the eyes, but he manages to move out of the way fast aneough to become human scrambled eggs. Howl dodges behind a bush and turns his head up to the sky, echoing the 10,000,000 year old language...it is the language of martians. Many UFOs start spinning around in the sky and starting the creature and the witch demoness.

The creature starts cutting up UFOS with its dick and the witch begins to shoots lasers out of all her orifices at the UFOS. When they have run short on laser juice there are only two laser UFOs left in the sky. They land close to the ground, where a green alien hands Howl a laser.

Howl shoots the laser, but accidntally misses and hits the sun, causing it to grow twice as big before explosing into a bunch of fiery balls and spreading its solar stuff all over the town. There is no more sun to help the Earth, but Howl learned how to summon solar stuff and summons another one, right after it kills the creature of the night, having its penises burn off by the plasma and methane.

"NOOOO!" screamed the demoness. "Fuck you Howl! You killed my pet! Now you shall suffer the wrath of the demoness witch of the waste!"

She raises her arms above her head and flashes of lght start asppearing. The witch has summoned fifty black holes, that astart moving slowly and sucking up houses. Howl sits on the ground and starts to cry. He thinks he has been defeated and is waiting to return to hell...until...

"HEY BITCH!"

Howl looks up shocked and looks behind him, it's Calcifer! The fire demon is there, and looks strong. He had a big chest and rock tones abs with muscular legs and thighs and arms a fire dick that hangs to his thighs. He looks muscular indeed.

"YO AINT GOING TO KILL OFF THIS, DEMONEES WHORE! HAVE A TASTE OF STAR FIRE DEMON CUM HAHAH!"

"aH OH NO!" screams the demon witch.

Calcifer then flies up and jerks off, then shoots his lava fire comet semen in thw witches face. She screams and falls to the ground, her body writhing in horror as she feels the demons cum attaching to her skin. Her tits give off the last of her demoness milk via steam before her body fully mets and then explodes, the impact lasting for a full 10 seconds.

The black holes are gone and the town is resored. Calcifer and Howl go back to the castle and summon the other demonesses back to hell. Calcifer got small again and returned to his comfy fireplace. The houser however was still in shamples and Markl is dead from drowing in demoness vaignal fluids and having a vase of flowers cracked on his eight-year old skull. May he rest in peace.

But the best part about all of this was the sandwich that Sophie had for Howl when he got home.

 **THE END**


End file.
